Promises
by CatJetRat
Summary: My first HG, usually I write HD, but anyway, Harry made some promises to Ginny that he's unable to keep, devastating her. Character death, depressing, you know the drill.


**A/N:** Hey, y'all, wassup? Lol. So, I'm posting another one-shot. YAY! So, um, cough, this'll be, uh, an interesting story. Character death, depressing ness, you know….It's an AU, and in it, Harry has just defeated the Dark Lord, but Harry was a Horcrux, so he had to die too…yadda, yadda. You get the drill. And the pairing will be, um, brace yourselves, for I know you will all be keeling over from horror and shock…Harry/Ginny. Yes, I know! I HATE Harry/Ginny. But I'm writing it for a friend of mine on this site, who bit her tongue and wrote a Harry/Draco for me, so it's only fair that I reciprocate. Hope y'all enjoy! This is dedicated to **UnSerious Sirius**. Also, there's a poem in there too. Whoever figures out who wrote it will get a cookie, and maybe a story, if you want. You name the plotline, I'll do my best. Adios!

-CatJetRat

**One-Shot**

**Promises**

**Ginny's POV**

I stared around at all the fallen wizards. Pain kept clenching my heart, and I was shaking hard. So many were dead. So many that I had loved. Ron and Hermione had barely managed to escape alive, but not my beloved, the one who had promised me so much….

My left hand formed a ball, and on my ring finger a diamond glittered. Right before Harry had gone into battle, be had given it to me, with love, a kiss, and the promise that once this was all over, we would marry. The promise that he would do his best to survive. The promise that we would have children, and live happily for years and years.

Promises….

I glanced around the battlefield again as I picked my way through the dead bodies. I spotted Draco Malfoy on the ground, his face screwed up, mouth slightly open as he prepared to jinx his opponent, but too late. Draco Malfoy had escaped from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named months before this and rejoined our side. He and Harry had become close friends, uniting once there differences had been set aside. Now they were both dead.

Finally I reached him. Unlike most of his dead friends, his eyes were shut, and he looked at last peaceful. There was nothing left of Voldemort; his body had dissolved into ash when Harry had performed the curse that killed both him and Voldemort simultaneously. I sank to my knees, tears coursing down my cheeks, as I realized that I would never again see those beautiful green eyes that I had fallen in love with. Never again see his face light up in a smile, or with love as he gazed down into my gentle blue eyes.

I stroked the hair off of his forehead, revealing his scar. I leaned down and kissed it, and then his eyes opened, and I saw his green eyes. He smiled at me, and my vision blurred. I closed my eyes briefly, and opened them again. His eyes were closed. My fantasy died then and there. He was already becoming cold. I remembered the day he left me. Yesterday. After all his promises….I cried.

You look away from me.

So you don't have to see.

The tears that are leaving.

My chest is heaving

With pain.

I remembered telling him not to go. That we could run away together, and be happy. He didn't have to fight You-Know-Who. But in the end, he did.

Strange.

The times are passing by.

Eventually I die.

Pushed away from you.

Because you thought you were through

With me.

He had pushed me away after his 6th year. However, he had taken me back when he came back at the end of _my_ 6th year. He said he couldn't live without me. But it hadn't mattered in the end. Now he was dead.

I stood up, tears flowing freely down my cheeks. I turned around, sniffling. I took a deep breath, and walked away from him. I went into the fast growing night, intending to run away. My life was pointless. Without him, and his promises, his god-awful promises, I was dead.

But undone I leave.

Never to be seen.

Or to let the stream

Of tears be cheered.

I was shaking hard. Torn apart, I continued to walk, away from everyone. And I was gone.

Dear….

What have you done to me?

I'm left…

Undone.

**A/N:** I was going to put in some H/G action, but that would have been too heterosexual for me. I might have collapsed and started convulsing. Lol. So what did y'all think? Did I manage okay? Well, R&R, especially the review part. Lol. Adios!

-CatJetRat


End file.
